


Blupjeans Kinktober Day 28

by DirtyBlupjeans



Series: DirtyBlupjeans - Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBlupjeans/pseuds/DirtyBlupjeans
Summary: The prompt chosen for day 28 was "Stripping/Strip Tease" - Lup is back but still without a body. Maybe they can still entertain themselves and find a way to feel close to one another even when they can't touch.





	Blupjeans Kinktober Day 28

The weeks after the Song went out were hectic. The apocalypse may have been avoided but there was a lot of rebuilding to be done - both literal and figurative.

Memories were restored. Lup was back. Their family had been through a lot. Taako spent much of his time with Lup. Sometimes Barry was there - he’d missed them too, obviously - but a lot of times he tried to let the twins reconnect alone.

It was hard, though. There had been a lot of dark, lonely times when he thought he’d never see her again. He often spent that time with Davenport, both of them trying to find their place among people again after spending so much time in their own isolations.

Once the agreement with the Raven Queen was reached, the twins celebrated by shopping for homes. After more than a decade in a kind of tense game of chase, Barry and Kravitz had suddenly become coworkers and essentially brothers in law. Kravitz admitted a grudging respect for him which had already been evidenced when Krav spoke up for he and Lup with the Raven Queen.

Taako’s new fame paid for the home he picked and the money Barry had accumulated over the years covered the nearby house that Lup decided on.

Barry was walking through their new home making mental lists of all the things they needed. He’d gathered a lot of money in his time alone and had little to spend it on other than the cloning tank. But other than the items in his magical chest, belongings were few and far between. Lup had even less. With the loss of the Starblaster in the final battle, there was a lot they needed.

“Hey, babe,” Lup said behind him.

Barry turned, an enormous smile lighting his face. “Hey! I thought you’d be at Taako’s a while longer.”

“Kravitz showed up and they’re ‘deciding where to put the bedroom furniture’ then he’ll probably sleep or at least meditate. I’m all yours for at least the next five hours.” She floated beside him and his skin prickled with the nearness of her energy and magic. “You’ve been so patient,” she told him.

“We’re all just so happy to have you back. Everyone wants your time, Taako especially. He’s got a lot of time to make up for.”

“So do you, babe.”

Her voice gained that quality that made him shiver and blush. Even after all this time, Lup could still make him blush. “At least I remembered you some of that time.” This was the line he’d repeated to himself again and again over the last weeks. Though at the time, remembering Lup hadn’t always been a blessing. Remembering her or forgetting her - both had come with a constant ache of loss. It still crept up on him sometimes. When she was with Taako he could be standing in their new home and suddenly fear with a terrible certainty that it had all been a dream.

But if that’s how he felt, how must her twin feel? Barry knew things would settle down. Taako was starting a new business, too, and that would take his time.

“Well, when that tank of yours is done you get the lion’s share.”

“It’s okay, Lup, I know that Taako will…”

“Bear? It’s what I want too, okay?”

Barry nodded, his face heating again. “Five weeks…” he said. “Five more weeks and you’ll have a body again.”

“Five weeks and then I can touch you. Kiss your damn face off. Jump your bones. Gods, I’m looking forward to just cuddling in bed with you.”

“Which was delivered today, by the way.”

“Don’t think you’ve sidetracked me, Barold,” she teased. “But let’s see it.”

She floated down the hall and he followed. The bedroom was still mostly empty. A crate with his clothing was in one corner and in the middle stood the newly set up bed.

“Still need sheets and blankets and pillows and…” He sighed. There was so much still to be accomplished. He was torn between wanting it set up and ready for her to enjoy as soon as her body is ready and having her feel things and test couches and pillows, pick it all out herself. She’d chosen the bedframe - or rather, she’d given Magnus her requests for what it should look like. But he’d bought the mattress without her input since she couldn’t really test them out. If she didn’t like this one they’d put it in the guest room. Or throw it out. He couldn’t care less. Lup was back. That’s all that mattered.

“It looks good,” she said longingly.

She turned and looked at him. “Can you take those clothes off? I need to see you.”

He moved to the bed and sat down. Unlacing his boots he reminded her, “It was just this morning.” Over their decades together he’d slowly gotten used to the fact that Lup liked seeing him as much as he liked seeing her.

Once he’d pulled off his boots and socks he stood to unbuckle his belt and jeans.

“How about a show, Bluejeans?”

His hands stilled. The idea was embarrassing but also a little enticing. It had been years since the last time she’d made such a request.

He offered her a shy smile. “Okay, Lup, if you’d like.”

“Oh, I’d like. I’d definitely like.”

He moved his hands up to his top button on his shirt and slowly worked the button free. He smiled. After all this time, after everything that happened, Lup wanted to be here with him, wanted to see him. It filled him with warmth and love and wonder.

The thought that came to him as he slowly worked his buttons open was the feeling of walking hand in hand with her after their duet. That surety that their hands together and their steps side by side were exactly right and perfect combined with the nervous worry and nagging fear that he’d never be as much as she deserved.

He worked the last button free and pulled his shirt open, sliding one shoulder free and smiling at her. It’s a huge, goofy smile, partially because he feels a little silly trying to put on this show but partially because he just loves her so much he doesn’t care.

Slipping the shirt down around his arms, he turned and looked over his shoulder at her, tossing her another silly smile that he capped off with a wink.

“Take it offffff!” she called, laughing.

He pulled the shirt free and tossed it at her. It passed through her to land on the floor.

“That’s more like it!”

He bounced slightly, shifting his hips back and forth as he worked his belt free. Once it was loose he swung it and did a little dance around her, shaking his hips and shoulders.

She laughed which was exactly the reaction he was going for. “I love you,” she said as she shook her head and laughed again. “Now get serious and get those pants off.”

Dropping the belt, his hands went to his jeans. He unbuckled them and lowered the zipper, watching her spectral form as he did. Their lich form features were hard to make out but he could sense her attention on him. He hooked his thumbs in the waist of the jeans and his boxers and the same time and slowly pulled them down. As soon as the clothing was out of the way she could see the effect of her attention.

He moved back to the bed and pulled the clothing the rest of the way off. One hand moved to stroke himself.

“Five weeks is a fucking long time,” she said, floating closer to him. “But at least I can see you.”

He raised his free hand and slid it through the air where her cheek should be. “Closer than it has been.”

“Keep touching yourself for me?” she asked.

“Of course, Lup.”

“And I’m gonna need another show like that when I have a body again.”

He laughed. “Anything you want,” he promised.


End file.
